


shattered glass eyes

by AEM3310



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Homelessness, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, but there is a gay couple, nico is too good for this world, nico isnt gay here though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM3310/pseuds/AEM3310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, most of the time we'd have too much to drink<br/>And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything<br/>Too young to notice, and too dumb to care<br/>Love was a story that couldn't compare.</p><p>Nico/female OC-Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Her hair was black ink. Infused with golden liquid as the sunlight played tag with ebony strands and pale skin. Plump lips stretched over pearl hued teeth. A rare smile like no other. Delicate hands that had bruises and calluses but still managed to have the most gentle hold on everything. Thin ankles just visible over her scuffed shoes. Dainty and beautiful.

She loved to move. Feet gliding on thin ice. Spinning wildly, losing her semblance of control but loving every minute of it. Twirling like a ballerina. Her backdrop the pale grey sky. Her audience and critic the world.

She was an artist. A dancer, a painter, a singer. Her movements fluid and graceful. The world her canvas and her words her paintbrush. Streaking colorful marks on the world and the people around her. Leaving not a soul untouched. Not a stone unturned. Not a life unmoved. No harsh word unheard, even when no one was speaking.

And I loved her.

I loved her with a passion that words could not describe. More than the plants love the sunlight, reaching up to grab it, desperately grasping for something they would never reach. More than a farmer loves his animals. Caring for them tenderly only to send them off to the slaughterhouse for them to be skinned and prepared in neat little packages for people to pick up at the grocery store, not entirely sure what they were eating but ignoring it in favor of a bargain price. I loved her more than she loved herself.

I knew she had issues of course. Ones she chased away with little pills and sometimes amber liquid that burned down your throat to suppress your nervous system and make you forget for just a little longer. I wasn't completely oblivious. I knew even before she told me about the scars she takes so much care to hide from wandering eyes. I knew before she broke down and I held her as she sobbed brokenly into my chest. I knew. I knew and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. But that definitely wouldn't stop me from trying to fit the fractured shards of the girl back together.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then she stepped into the light fully. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight and I didn't know if it was a trick of the light or if she was just ghostly pale like me. Her chocolate brown eyes had lost the majority of their anger but still held a slightly glint, whether this glint was malicious or mischievous, I wasn't sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this will be a Nico/OC modern au fic. Let's just say Nico has daddy issues and Maria and Bianca are dead because I'm evil ;) But at lease hazel is there to make it better! Well I've rambled too much...
> 
> Now, on to the story!

**(Nico POV)**

I knew taking the shortcut home was a bad idea.

She pointed her knife at me keeping a safe distance between our two bodies. "Who are you?" She asked in a confident demanding tone. She held her head high but I noticed she was keeping most of her weight on her right leg. Something seemed off though. I definitely knew fake confidence when I saw it.

I had stumbled into the alley and tripped over the sleeping body of a girl only to startle her causing her to jump up frantically and immediately pull her switchblade on me when she became a little less disoriented.

"N-Nico." I stammered trying to back slowly away from the offending object only to find my back pressed against the brick wall behind me.

"Nico what?" She asked her voice calm, quiet, and firm.

"Di Angelo." I said starting to overcome my initial shock and answer without stuttering like an idiot.

"Why were you asleep in the alley?" I asked cautiously not wanting to make a mistake that may cause me my life. She could kill me if she wanted to, that I was sure of. Would she do it though? I didn't want to find out.

"None of your damn business." She growled venomously, bringing the knife a little higher. The scowl on her face was murderous and the malice in her eyes could cut through steel. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Leave." Was the simple command she uttered without lowering her blade.

I was not about to go away that easily. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to know who she was at least and if she needed help. If she was sleeping in a place like this she was in trouble of some sort.

Trash laid tossed around the alley. Broken bottles were strewn throughout the wreckage and the wind cut through the alley like a double edged sword. In her thin army jacket and ripped black skinny jeans, she had to be freezing. The walls on either side of the alleyway stood about 6 feet apart. Dark grey and damp, they did not look like the most welcoming place to sleep against. Especially with all the mystery stains that i definitely didn't want to think about...

_Dammit Nico, focus. There is literally a girl threatening your life and you're thinking about walls. Why the hell was I born with such prominent ADHD...?_

"Who are you? Are you okay? Why are you sleeping in alley? Do you need help?" The words tumbled quickly from my mouth without my permission. I took a step forward as the girl took a step back. Her eyes widened slightly and I saw them flicker with surprise and confusion

"I told you to leave. I would do so if you value your life." She said sternly.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, my voice a little quieter this time, like I was talking to a wounded animal.

"Jordan." She mumbled quietly. Still guarded. Still cautious. She didn't trust me yet and I could understand that. I mean if I was sleeping in an alley and some random guy woke me up and asked me a bunch of questions I wouldn't be the happiest camper.

Then she stepped into the light fully. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the pale moonlight and I didn't know if it was a trick of the light or if she was just ghostly pale like me. Her chocolate brown eyes had lost the majority of their anger but still held a slightly glint, whether this glint was malicious or mischievous, I wasn't sure

"O-Okay...are you going to answer any of my other questions Jordan?" I said slowly, slightly joking.

"Nope." She said with the smallest trace of a smirk ghosting across her features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my chapters are so short! I promise they get longer and more interesting soon so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come soon!
> 
> This story will be a Nico/female OC modern au fic. I know Nico is hella gay but this is something I wrote a long time ago before HOO came out so I wanted to post it as my first fic! That being said, this is my first time posting online so bear with me and constructive criticism would be great!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy getting your feels crushed :)
> 
> This is also posted on fanfiction.net here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11581378/1/shattered-glass-eyes


End file.
